Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only provide good quality images but are also very thin. Generally, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight module, and a bezel for accommodating the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 18 through FIG. 20, a fabricating process of a typical bezel 10 for a liquid crystal display is shown. First, referring to FIG. 18, a rectangular metal piece 11 with four side metal pieces 12 is formed by cutting sheet metal. Second, referring to FIG. 19, the four side metal pieces 12 are folded in a direction vertical to the metal piece 11. Third, referring to FIG. 20, the metal piece 11 is punched, thereby forming a rectangular display window (not labeled) in a center area of the metal piece 11. Finally, junctions of the adjacent side metal pieces 12 are joined by a soldering process. Thus, the bezel 10 for the liquid crystal display is fabricated.
During the process of fabricating the bezel 10, a large portion of the sheet metal is removed from the metal piece 11 when the display window is formed. However, the removed metal portion generally cannot be used in further manufacture. Instead, the removed metal portion is typically consigned for recycling. Thus the cost of the bezel 10 is disproportionately high compared to the amount of sheet metal actually utilized in the bezel 10.
What is needed, therefore, is a bezel for a liquid crystal display which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.